Home
by Shifteraei
Summary: What is home? Is it a place, an object or a person? Or maybe, just maybe it's all three. GrayxNatsu established relationship, fic written to share my happiness


**Disclaimer: Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh, no.**

**Author's Note: I think this is what is described as crack fic. It's completely pointless and I only wrote it because I was so happy. I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE UNI I WANTED! YAY! *does a happy dance until falls down to laugh insanely on the floor***

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

If you were silly enough to fall in love with a dragon slayer, you should expect the occasional…strangeness. After all, they weren't like regular people. But this, this was almost too much strangeness. He wasn't exactly sure that he could deal with this.

Gray stood in the open doorway and stared down at the pink haired dragon slayer, who was currently rolling around on the floor, purring exactly like Happy had when Gray had given him a basket-full of his favourite fish for his birthday. The reason he was rolling around on the floor? Well, he guessed it had something to do with the new rug on the floor. Gray had just put it in the room, one he had found while away for a job. He had loved the texture of it, the feel of the fabric making him think of the softness of a certain pink haired boy's skin and had craved it instantly. He had thought Natsu would enjoy it too, and had definitely wanted to share the amazing feeling of the material against his skin, which was why he had decided to bring it home. He just hadn't expected Natsu to like it this much though. He had thought that Natsu might enjoy the texture of the rug, and the image woven into it. After all, it was the image that had originally caught his attention, a detailed picture of a dragon lying in a valley clearing, watching as young dragons frolicked in the bright blue sky. Then he had felt the softness of the fabric, and the fineness of the weave and decided that he wanted it. He and Natsu were still decorating the house they were sharing, and he had thought this would be the perfect addition to the house. But why was he having this reaction to the rug? Other than the amazing texture, there wasn't anything different about it.

He stepped into the room and Natsu's head flew up, large black eyes staring intently at his face. "You," he muttered, getting slowly to his feet. "You brought me this." He started to move towards Gray, who braced himself for whatever Natsu might throw at him. Natsu paused just out of reach and stared into Gray's eyes, something glittering in his intense gaze. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Gray's bare waist, rubbing his face against Gray's chest, enjoying the scent of Gray, a scent that he had missed intensely during the week Gray had been away. He had wanted to go with him, had raged through the guild when his request to the Master had been denied. He had claimed that he needed to see whether or not they could function separately, rather than the unit they had become. And so Gray had been sent on one mission and Natsu on another. Natsu had ended his earlier than Gray, with his usual level of destruction, and so had back home to the empty house that he was sharing with Gray. He had almost returned to his old home rather than come back to an empty house. It was only because there was no food at his house that he had actually come back. Empty, it just didn't feel like home. But now that Gray was back, now it felt like home. And he had brought this wonderful rug back with him. He looked up at Gray and grinned broadly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Gray said, his voice conveying that fact that while he wasn't certain why Natsu was thanking him, he was glad that he was happy. "But why do you like it so much? I know that it's really soft and everything, but why are you so excited?"

Natsu grinned up at him, and walked backwards until he stood barefoot in the middle of the rug, pulling Gray along with him. He wriggled his feet on the rug, unable to resist increasing contact with the material. Giving in, he pulled Gray to the rug, lying down on it so that as much skin as possible was in contact with the rug. Gray lay beside him, still confused but more than willing to make Natsu happy, especially something as simple as lying down on the rug beside him.

"This rug is special," Natsu told him, his voice barely louder than a whisper. There was something so peaceful about the moment that he didn't want to risk destroying it. The rug reminded him of being a child again, back with in Igneel. "This rug is made from fibres derived from grass like the grass in the place Igneel and I lived in."

"Derived?" Gray said, turning to face Natsu, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could watch Natsu's face better.

"What, so I can't use smart words?" Natsu snarled, no real animosity in his voice. "Besides, that's not the important bit."

Gray chuckled slightly, and reached out to run his free hand through Natsu's spiky pink hair. He locked a hand in that mess of hair and pulled. "So what is the important bit, slanty eyes?"

Leaning into Gray's hand, Natsu pretended to grimace at him. Somewhere along the line, the insults they had thrown at each other had become terms of endearment, even before they had gotten together. "Pervert." With one hand, he tugged on a stray lock of blue-black hair. "I like this rug because it reminds me of being a kid and playing with Igneel. The nest that I slept in every night was lined with this grass. For years after Igneel…vanished, I couldn't sleep very well at the guild, because there wasn't any of the grass there. This…" Natsu used the hand that wasn't tangling in Gray's hair to brush against the rug, savouring the feel of it. "This smells of home, reminds me of then."

With a frown, Gray rolled over, propping himself up over Natsu, black eyes staring deep into black eyes. "So what ended up helping you get to sleep?" He didn't know why it was so important that he know this, but it felt important.

Natsu shrugged from his position underneath Gray. "Oh, I don't know. Kept using up all my energy, getting into fights and stuff. Started getting too tired to keep my eyes open." He began to smile. "The guild started to feel like home." He looked around the room, lying on something that was a reminder of his home with Igneel, and under someone that had made the guild home. "Just like this place is starting too. You made the guild a home for me, and now you've made here a combination of both my homes. Thank you."

Gray leaned down and kissed Natsu gently, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Natsu used his superior strength to flip him over, pressed Gray back into the rug, refusing to break away from the ice mage's cool lips. In retaliation, Gray moved his weight, rolling Natsu over, and all of a sudden they were wrestling on the ground, breaking away for breath and then return to each other's lips, shedding clothes as they fought.

Pulling away, Natsu laughed breathlessly. "Now who's rolling around on the floor?" He looked down at Gray, his eyes sparkling with laughter, laughter matched by that in Gray's eyes. "You're almost writhing!" He laughed.

Gray smiled lecherously, and flipped them over one last time. "Oh, I'm not the one that's going to be writhing," he said, running his hands across Natsu's chest and down to wrap around his length. Moving together, they proceeded to make the new rug a part of their home, just like they had every other piece of the furniture. Just like they had made each other a crucial part of what was home. Even if everything else in this world was destroyed, they would still have a home, as long as they had each other.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't care if they're out of character, or anything like that, just wanted to share the happiness I feel. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
